Jonathan Arleigh
"Arleigh D. Jonathan" redirects here. Juanito Enriquez, known by his alias Jonathan Arleigh and also by his name as a carrier of the Will of the D., Arleigh D. Jonathan, is a pirate and the main protagonist in the World of Gourd Roger and formerly in the fanon One Fate. He is the biological son of a Revolutionary commander, Juan Garcia Enriquez, who is hiding under the alias of Arleigh D. Shiraz, the grandson of a Roger-era Super Rookie, Juan Enriquez, the adopted brother of Johannah O' Malley, and the foster son of Olivierre O' Malley during his real father's demise. Olivierre acted as his father until Shiraz was found to be alive and reunited after the hiatus and timeskip. Jonathan is regarded as the "real captain" and of the two founders of the Tendokyo Thirteen, the other being Johannah, the "co-captain". These facts make him the first member in the group. He has eaten the Pika Pika no Mi, in which the Tarasov Universe version allows him to control, manipulate and become blue light, turning into a Blue Light Human. He has committed several actions against the Marines and the World Government, earning their wrath. These actions caused him to have a total bounty of 500,000,000 after their hiatus. He was also a member of the Fourteen Unstoppables, a group of fourteen Super Rookie captains who arrived in Fenghuang Island, with a bounty of 250,000,000. Appearance Jonathan was born in a lineage and country composed of extremely tall people. It was recorded when he was aged 11, he was as tall as an average person and currently at age 24, he stands at 290 cm (9'6"). The young Jonathan wore very simple clothes such as printed t-shirts and denim shorts. In one of his appearances, he wore a white shirt with a red disc-like print on it and red shorts. In his second appearance when his father was during his battle against the Right Wing, he wore a plain, white long-sleeved shirt and black pants. He wore this until he came to Redrum Island. When he met Palinsky, Jonathan wore an outfit similarto Gol D. Roger's having a red coat, blue shirt and light blue pants. After 10 years and before the three year timeskip, Jonathan wore a light brown safari jacket and denim pants and this became his signature outfit, which also includes a felt hat similar to a fedora. Occasionally his signature outfit varies by the island he goes to. During his stay in Tripoli Island, he wore a light blue t-shirt and dark red shorts. In his another appearance when he just went to the Grand Line, he wore a long sleeved shirt made of thin cloth and blue shorts. While in the Mourning Mountain Penitentiary, he wore two different outfits while in two halves of the prison with contradicting temperatures. While he is the warmer part of the prison, he wore a white sleeveless shirt and navy blue shorts. When he was in the cooler part of the prison, he wore a purple winter coat with white vertical stripes and it was slightly visible that he wore orange pants. After the three year timeskip, Jonathan wore a purple leather jacket after his training on two islands, with the one he last went to being a winter island. When he feels the Sabaody Archipelago is much warmer than the island he used to stay. When he boarded the Steamboat Willie, he wore a white shirt he is wearing underneath his jacket and denim pants. In his another appearance, he wore a purple t-shirt and brown pants. Site Navigation Category:XxRaderzxx Category:One Fate Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Will of D. Category:East Blue Characters Category:Captain Category:Pirate Captain Category:Arleigh Family Category:Super Rookie Category:Tendokyo Thirteen Category:Superhuman Strength